Subject SORA
by Katana001
Summary: Canceled...BURN IT! D: DON'T EVEN LOOK!
1. Dance for the Hearts

Authors Note: Hello *bows deeply* This is Katana001 and this is my first Fanfiction so please go easy on me. Please Don't Support Yaoi, thank you.

Disclaimer: I Katana001, do not own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 an anyway I do however own "The Order of The Heart" and all of It's members

Note* This happens right after Kingdom Hearts II so a Spoiler Alert to the people who haven't beaten ether game*

_

Chapter I- Straeh Modgnik

A lone figure stood among the archaic symbols that floated about the air like butterflies interchanging to both angelic and demonic letters, white marble pillars stretch their branches up into the ceiling miles above light shining through them as it would a young forest.

The figure in question wore a long black cloak it's hood covering his face, black boots and slacks complimented his physique. His right hand held a simple broadsword a in curving heart was etched into the hilt of the blade making it look both simple and beyond powerful. The left hand pulsated with golden energy pouring out like liquid, he stood statue still only the rythmic movements of his breath showed life.

"I'm sorry Sora, Riku, Kairi you're not ready for this. Not yet. But orders are orders and I have no choice... Release." A cracking sound echoed his words the wall in front of him was crumbling chipping off like dry paint. After the wall was nothing more than dust upon the floor the hooded man looked up to find the stain glass images of the Seven Princesses. Kairi's was the biggest of the seven and was surrounded by the others, Kairi's image consisted of her holding Sora's sleeping form in her lap and looking down on him with so much love in her eyes the sun rising behind her and Riku off in the distance looking at the sun rise.

The hooded man could hear faintly the beats of hearts behind the glass, good that what he needed he stepped forward a few paces to the images then was suddenly thrown back 20 feet he skidded to a stop.

"Ohw sretne O eh htiw krad tnetni tub eh ohw tey sesu eht thgil..."(this is written backwards so I'll translate to people who don't want to decipher it... Who enters O he with dark intent but he who yet uses the light...) The hooded man threw back his hood reviled a young man with scars that covered every inch of his face black hair covering his right eye which seemed to have an eye patch

"I am Hero Dashimoto, Class A-1 Warrior, Sub-section 4 Heartless division, Member Number 23. Sent here to retrieve the "True Hearts" of the Seven in order to revile S .O .R .A's true Heritage and continue Project STRAeH MoDGNIK... I also have permission to enter the KH chamber to set the rite in motion." he said standing up straight and walking forward again

"O Eh ohw kniht flesmih erup. Yam ton a pord fo ssenkrad hcuot eseht eurt straeh, tset fi I meed uoy yhtrow!"( O He who thinks himself pure. May not a drop of darkness touch these true hearts, test if I deem you worthy!) A wall of energy surrounded Member 23 the archaic letters that hummed warmly earlier now buzzed like angry bees and started to gather a two points in the circle of light energy, angelic to the right, demonic to the left. 23 gathered himself for a tough fight from what he's heard the Seven's guardians were no pushovers and were ruthless and efficient he took of his left glove to show his golden hand an 'M' engraved the back of the palm he let it's pulsating energy flow out into a Kite shield and it took form. This is how he got his nickname "Midis's royale Defender".

The Angelic guardian formed first 10ft tall, golden hair with three pure white wings on each side of it's back halo's surrounding the ankles and rists of it's female like body a white sash covering the essentials and a tattoo of a crown on it's forehead she let out a high inhuman scream that nearly broke 23's eardrums the next to form was the Demonic guardian he look like a normal 7ft man a dark tan and blood red dread locks and was dressed like a tribal king and his eyes were iridescent yellow like the many heartless he looked after he also had the tattoo of a crown but it was on the side his arm. He let out a soft growl that could unnerve the strongest men that 23 knew.

"Mortal turn back for I have seen your fate you will die even if you succeed in your task of defeating us the Rite will take your life energy to activate it's function." the demon said calmly with bit of an unknown accent curving his words a tiny bit.

"Yes, it was a losing battle the first time stepped into the realm of The Seven. Please turn back your fate will change if you do and we really don't want to kill you I can see that you have a good heart even if it's shrouded with the darkness." the angle said in a soft voice totally different from the ear shattering scream she produced earlier. Sadness was in her voice.

23 considered there words wondering if he should turn back now and go home of course Captain Rai would be pissed and probably mutilate him for disobeying orders then hug him after words she was like that angry one minute happy the next which is most likely why he loved her so much but the 10 wouldn't forgive him that easily they would say it was tyranny and sentence him to SIN the plane of true nothing no light no dark not even nothing would exist that's were they say Kingdom Hearts was first made by the God Ultima. It was ether SIN and become true nothing or die here and have a chance at after life if their was one.

"Nope, sorry orders are orders and I complete them even if it's suicide but hey no grudges ok?" he got down into a defensive crouch broadsword hanging loosely in his hand ready for anything.

"This is sad I was hoping I would not have to kill such a good heart but it seems the hand of battle rolls it's die on this turn." the Angel said reaching her arm toward her back to pluck two of her wings off which turned metallic in her hands.

"Sad indeed but such loyalty even in the face of death deserves praise the young back then wasn't as loyal as he." The Demon said as small alchemical circles appeared in front of him he reach down inside one of them and pulled out a very large basterd sword which he held with one hand the rest of the circles started to run up his arm forming a large gauntlet.

"Hey, hey, hey it sounds like I've given up the ghost already lighten up and lets have some fun with this" he said grinning with a playful look about him

The Demon stared at the young warrior blankly then began to laugh heartily

"Ha ha ha! Alright fun it is then we will fight with honor and fortitude in our motives" a smile playing on his face while getting into stance his yellow eyes changing to blue.

"I'll go first then!" he lunge forward still grinning madly...

_

Katana001 here, so what do think? Good? Bad? OMG I COULD SHOOT MYSELF FOR READING THIS? should I try to improve word formatting? Well anyway thanks for reading and review plz. Oh and thank you for not supporting Yaoi that some creepy stuff...*shudder*


	2. Tea with the Scottish

Author's note: Hello this is Katana001 *bows deeply* I would like to thank you for at least making it to the second chapter cause if you hadn't you wouldn't be reading this and I would be wasting space *laughs with a depressing aura around him* well on to the story :3

Disclaimer: I Katana001 do not own Kingdom Hearts II or Kingdom Hearts I if I did I would be a very happy man n_n

Chapter II- True Disposition

Kairi's heart skipped a beat as she watch the raw power and speed of her two best friends battle, it was beyond rational thought. At first the spar was on the ground of their favorite island the sun high in the sky as mid-noon drew closer but as it progressed it soon became air born then on the sides of walls even on top of the water! This was only the first five minutes of the spar, she watched avidly trying to keep up. Sora rolled sideways twisting upward with the Oblivion Key Riku side stepping the upward thrust countered with a cutting blow from his key Way To Dawn sending Sora flying Sora hit the wall grabbing hold of vines and other vegation and stood up sideways taking a quick sip of a potion.

"Aw, Come on Sora I thought you were better than that, needing a potion already." Riku taunted slash snorted putting his keyblade on his shoulder looking away from his rivale.

"Tch, look who's talking Mr. Cure Magic I bearly hit you that time and you freaked out and ran away." Sora retorted a small pout on his face.

"I-it's called being cautious, humph" Riku stammered turning slightly red in the cheeks turning from Sora.

Sora took his chance crouching down on the rock face pushing energy into his legs like you would a spring, his tension hit max he released the pent up energy and flew of the rock face at blinding speed toward Riku's position spinning like a top.

Kairi let out a yelp of warning to Riku but something strange happened every thing stopped dead. Sora was in mid-air, Riku slightly turned toward Sora a look of surprise on his face, birds in flight hung there unmoving, waves and sprays of salt water stood still now looking like diamonds in the sun. Kairi panicked a little running to her friends trying to get them to respond but nothing would, she was on the verge of crying when a bright flash nearly blinded her. When her eyes adjusted as a sense of terror flooded her mind under the bridge connecting to the smaller island was a man in the Organization XIII cloaks walking toward her, she was dumbfounded by shear size of the man he had to be at least 8ft with short silvery hair and bright violet eyes the tattoo of a outline heart on his forehead had a thin fleshy black line vertically etched inside the heart. He closed the distance between them with a few short strides Kairi fell back trying to craw away from this monster of a man.

"S-Sora!" Kairi's voice cracked in fear tears already forming in her eyes and falling fast. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the killing blow he might deliver or the feel of unconscious taking her but nether came she cracked an eye open and was shocked of what she saw he was on one knee head down a large black staff in his hand supporting his weight the other crossed his chest in the formal way to greet royalty.

"Your Highness, greetings I am Valla, Class S-2 Warrior, Overseer Division, Member Number 3 of the Order of the Heart."his voice had a Scottish accent deep and gravelly. Kairi was stunned and was at a lost for words so she just stared at him. After a long silence he looked up slight concern showing his eyes but nothing else, he found her sprawled out most un-lady like her underwear out in the open for everyone to see. He sighed thinking that Number 1 should have sent notice ahead of time so things like this would be prevented. He stood up and held out a hand for Kairi.

"Ahem, My Lady please try to make yourself decent." Kairi snapped out of her stupor and look down at her body and found her legs spread wide suggestively she scrambled wildly trying to cover herself madly blushing then taking his hand which was surprisingly gentle despite his size and stony features.

"Ah, uh, sorry" she mumbled him pulling her up with ease once she had good footing she asked nervously

"So can I help you or something?" this was strange for her usually she was strong in the face of danger but something threw her off her game when she saw him when she was with Xemnas and his crew she was scared yeah but not as much as she was with him something told her he was ten times more powerful than the head Nobody which was the likely cause of the nervousness she felt. He looked out to the frozen ocean for a moment then back at her.

"Yes, it is concerning your friends Sora and Riku My Lady." Kairi face lit up with worry was something going to happen to them? He notice this and gave a small smile to reassure her.

"It's nothing bad your Highness I came here on the behalf of the Order to ask your permission in having them and yourself join the Order of the Heart also to test their potential abilities and unlock their 'true disposition' to say..." her eyes went wide did he mean to hurt them? He smiled again to show he meant no harm.

"My Lady I have no intention kill them or you just to test their strength and fighting capabilities, also mental endurance and fatigue and if possible with your permission their 'True Forms'."he said cooly as if he did this often.

"What? True Forms, what in the world are you talking about? And what in the gods names is the Order of the Heart?" she asked a little frustrated no one ever tells her fully of things are or what's going on except Sora he try's his best to explain about everything on his adventures to her. Valla understood her frustration this was a bit much to take in one her world freezing before her eyes then him coming out of nowhere and asking if he can beat up her friends then asking them if they want to join an Order they have no clue what their about and purpose. A frown appeared on his face.

" My apologizes your Highness I am getting ahead of myself for not explaining the situation please let us sit this will take some time to explain." he pointed at the sand at which began to bubble like liquid then started to branch up into the air forming two glass chairs and table a glass tea set included. Kairi took her seat Valla sitting across from her, he poured a greenish tea from the pot to her cup the tea smelled of apples and peaches. He poured some into his cup but the tea color was different this time it was milky white and smelled of honeysuckle and lilacs with a hint of mint. Kairi notice this and was about to ask how he did that but was interrupted by Valla.

"Don't ask about the tea set it just give's whatever the consumer needs to calm his or her's nerves."he said sipping from the cup she copied his movements taking a sip of her own, the tea tasted delicious.

"Why do you call me 'Your Highness and My Lady' all the time?" Kairi blurted suddenly then blushed by the sudden outburst.

" It's in my training to call someone who is of Royal blood by their respect of title, which would be you Princess Kairi. Now that's settled I will explain to you of who we are and how you and your friends are important..." he took another sip of tea and continued " Now as I said I am from the Order of the Heart or OH to be short. We are an organization based on two purposes one: is to keep the order of the Universe (both time and space) in check. The second is to take care of the King and his domain Kingdom Hearts and to find the next successor of Kingdom Hearts. This is rare because It only happens every four billion years in universal standard time. Yes, I know what your thinking 'that's impossible no one can live that long much less rule that long' well it's possible for example I am nearly 94,781,400,230,100 universal standard years old also depending on leap years maybe a little older. Well I came here today to ask you and friends which much to my surprise has been nicknamed 'The Knights of Day and Night' and 'The Brothers of Fate' to join the Order to discover their hidden power and Heritage and maybe yours too. I beg your pardon but there is one thing I must ask of you, in order to unlock someone's True Disposition as it's called is to bring them to a mental braking point mostly like them seeing the death of someone they hold dear or to bring them to the edge of death themselfs then destroy their hope. It's not something I take pleasure in doing but it is nessary to see their true powers and abilities. What I ask is that I make a copy of you and kill it in front of one your friends in each session of their separate battles with me. This is of course your choice of this matter. Whether you give me the ok or disapproval I will respect your answer."he finished sitting back to let it sink in.

Kairi had drank her third cup when he finished and her mind raced with the words of his expiation her choice huh? She weighted the options before her thinking of the pros and cons of her situation with a cool demeanor. Sora would probably like to join knowing him he would be all psyched up just to battle someone stronger than Xemnas. Riku on the other hand might object but thank him for the offer saying that we don't need another 'Big Adventure' that will rip us apart again. She didn't know herself what she wanted if they join Sora would become stronger and would be able to protect her and Riku from another nut job like Xemnas or Ansem who wanted the darkness to kill everybody.

"If you like I can come back another day and give you time to decide..." he grinned

"No it's alright I guess it's ok to do this make a copy if you want and do whatever ya need to do." she said hastily so this was over and done with quick

"Thank you princess, now please stand there and stay still if you can." he said all good humor gone. Kairi got up from her chair and went to the place he indicated which was a couple yards away from the frozen Sora and Riku.

"You might want to close your eyes for this" he said as he walk toward her staff appearing in his hand . Kairi shut her eyes tightly a little freaked out of what he might do. She felt a tingling sensation along with a swoosh-ing feeling which kinda knocked her of balance.

"You can look now my Lady." Valla said gently.

Kairi opened her eyes to find she was staring at herself literary a living, breathing copy of herself was staring back her. she lifted her hand to touch the clone but was swatted away by her double. It kinda hissed at her a took a few steps back away from her.

"Who are you? And why do you look like me? Where am I?" it asked angrily looking around at the frozen world. Valla snapped his fingers and the clone burst into light.

"Hn, clones are annoying... but useful." he sighed rubbing his temple.

"Why did she act like that?" Kairi asked curious about the clone.

"She thought she was you. She is an exact copy of you before you meet me so it was freaked out to see another her." he said smoothly leaning against his black staff.

"Where did you send her?" still curious.

"Here, before I stopped time to talk to you so she's still watching her friends spar right now. So we have a few minutes before we go back to real time. Oh I'll hide you so the others can't see you so the clone can do it's job." he smiled and snapped his fingers a wall of light surrounded her but she was able to move in an out of the barrier at will.

"What now?" Kairi asked roughly as she stretched

"I make my entrence." he said as time strarted up again.

A/N: why hasn't any one reviewed yet it make's me sad -_-' well anyways thank you for reading and thank you for not supporting Yaoi that shit's creepy


End file.
